G☆PC16 / Transcript
Next Generation Arc, Episode 16: Into the Hanami Festival. Heart Pounding! The story begins on Hermione's childhood into the flashback 10 years ago. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (I remember it happened 10 years ago... I was only 6 when I met Lord Tybalt. He was reincarnated, after 400 years have passed. And yet, even reincarnated, I always remembered him and all the others that I knew them. And it was in Kyoto that I found him, he's my childhood friend.) Hermione as a child (6 years old), after moving out with her parents in Kyoto, she wanders through the crowd at Kyoto. When she has seen the black haired boy with 10 years old who looked strangely like Tybalt, which surprised her as she remembers of him since 400 years ago in their previous incarnations. Young Hermione: '*gasped* (''That boy... It's impossible, it can't be...) Into the vision of her mind, she remembers the Tybalt as a young man she knew 400 years ago in previous life. Returned into reality, she tried to pursued and catch him while he run away from the crowd. '''Young Hermione: Wait! Your face tells me something! Hey! Into the Forest of Hungry Wolves, where Young Tybalt runs away from Young Hermione while she pursued him. Young Hermione: Stop! Why do you run like that?! Tybalt! It's really you?! You do not remember me and my name! It's me, Hermione! Hermione De Borromeo! We come from Neo-Verona in previous lives! Your familiar face recalls me! He turned his head as he heard her words. Young Tybalt: Huh? Suddenly, a bear appeared out from the brushes and attacking him, while she rushed to rescues him. Young Tybalt: Ah? Young Hermione: Look out! Behind her clothes are ripped by the bear's claws. Young Hermione: Get out of here! She thrown the bear with the smoke bombs with itching powder, the bear roared with pain and run away as it itched. On the ground, behind of her ripped dress, a kind of tattoo in the shape of an red phoenix on her naked back is showed, she holds him and then she gets up with her arms, they recognize immediately as both have keep their past memories in previous incarnations. Young Hermione: Are you okay? Young Tybalt: Yes, I'm fine. But I remembered you... Hermione. Later into the Japanese bridge, Young Tybalt put his elbows on the wooden bridge bar. Young Tybalt: So, you has been reincarnated? Young Hermione: *nodded* My parents and me, we moved here recently at Kyoto, we opened a Japanese hot spring, and I attend into the Meiji Elementary School. Young Tybalt: I live with my mother, we are reincarnated as the Hanyou because the Capulet members are reincarnated as the Hanyou... I want to find my lost cousin Juliet, and my half younger brother Romeo, and that's 16 years I was looking for them... Young Hermione: Eh? Young Tybalt: *frowned* Because, my father has kill them again, like what happens 400 years ago! And when I grown up, he will killing him again. She is surprised to learn it. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (After that, I start seeing him very often. But until the day when his mother Volumnia die before our eyes... And since, this purple scarf I wear around my neck, is a souvenir left by Volumnia after her death... I swear that I will keep this promise to protect Tybalt, although I hate so much violence. And yet...) At the present, the students have finished their school years. At the gate of the Heian High School, Rosette, Chrno, Romeo and Juliet are come out from the high school as they are happy that their school year is over. Rosette: Hooray for the spring holidays! Our control exams are over! Chrno: We going to becoming the second-grade students! Romeo: Well, at least, that's a good test. Juliet: And yet, you should be glad that you move on to the second grade and have holidays for April. Right, Hermione? But Hermione does not say anything as she replied herself. Juliet: (Hermione... You still blamed yourself? It's due the incidents with me and being denied by us?) Later into the Kyoto neighborhood with the stormy day and a lightning growls and strong rains falling, after they are separated from Rosette and Chrno, Koumori come to join them. Koumori: Pfew, it's raining so hard, we'd better take shelter. Hermione: (Why did everyone abandon me? Why? I don't want that... Again. Everything that happened was my fault. I almost, caused to her death.) When they are walked during the rain time, Juliet, Romeo and Hermione are meet with Satella, Sei and Tybalt as they have also finished their school years. Juliet: Ah, hello girls and Tybalt. Satella: it's too much with this rain, say it's spring break in April. Sei: Huh? They have noticed at Hermione's saddned face. Satella: What's wrong? Rosaline? We are really sorry for what happened a few days ago, I understand that you feel rejected by us. We did not think it's so hard for you, after all these tragic incidents. However, Hermione does not answer because she's actually sick because of the rainy day as it was actually her weakness, her face is blushed and weakly breathed. Satella: Hermione? Your face... It's red. Juliet: Hey, Hermione. Are you're okay? But she is collapsed suddenly in front of their eyes, which panicked them. Juliet: Waaaah Hermione! Tybalt: Hold on! Koumori: Go home quickly! Hermione is very sick! Juliet: Hermione! Hermione answer me! What's happening to you?! She holds Hermione in his arms, but Hermione is unable to respond as she is very ill and her face is really red, she breathes heavily because she was suffered. Juliet: We must bring Hermione home, fast! She's really sick! The group are rushed until the Borromeo Hot Spring while Juliet carried Hermione in her arms. They are arrived towards the shoji door and Romeo opened it quickly. Romeo: Come quickly, it's terrible! Hermione's father: What was going on! Juliet: It's Hermione, she's... She still holds the sicked Hermione with her blushed face and eyes closed. Hermione's father: Wha tha... Hermione's mother: It's all over again! Later into the room at night with Romeo, Juliet and Tybalt are returned into their human forms during night, they examined Hermione's sickness, he dipped the towel in a bucket of water, then spin it and place on her forehead. Hermione was laying on the futon bed and she breathes weakly as her face blushed due her fever. Romeo: Sir, you have any medicines? Hermione's father: Yes, we have medicines to treat her, but it often happened that Hermione fell ill because of the rain. Juliet: Why? Hermione's father: The rain is actually her weakness, Hermione can get sicked during the rainy days until it stopped, and it can happened everytime. The flashback is shown where Suzaku is weakened due to heavy rain, she falls to the muddy ground brutally, while Romeo grabs Suzaku's neck. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I understand, this explains why she is weakened at the time of the rain...) End of the flashback, Juliet glanced with worry the unconscious Hermione who laying on her futon as she breathes weakly, few tears are poured on her face blushed due her fever. Later at night with rain still falls, inside of Hermione's room where she and Juliet are sleeping into their futon beds, Hermione is still sick as the rain continues. During the dream or nightmare, Hermione with her purple kunoichi outfit, she is alone into the darkness. Hermione: This place? Where am I? Juliet is here with her back turned. Hermione: Juliet? But Juliet leaves her alone, while Hermione tried to pursue her. Hermione: Juliet! Hold on! Juliet turns her head towards Hermione, she frowned with a serious glare. Juliet: Out of my sight, disappear! I hate you! Hermione: Huh?! Juliet: I didn't need a snobbish and spoiled brat like you! You deserves not to being my own familiar! If I die on the day of this incident, it was because of you, and you cowardice! It was the third time you tried to kill me! The third time! Hermione has widened eyes and gasped as she was shocked from her wounded words. Juliet: If only she should disappear, and nobody have needed of you! What good is it that you were born, if it's to cause my loss and make me die in sufferings! You would be considered the only one responsible for my own death! Juliet get away from Hermione while she stretches out her arms as she's crying and tries to pursued Juliet who leaving her. Hermione: Waaaaaahhh!! Aaaaaah!! Return into reality, Juliet wakes up with widened eyes as she heard Hermione's cries. Hermione: Uwaaaahhh! Juliet: *gasped* Hermione? Hermione: Uwaaaaaaan!!! Juliet gets up, then she glanced at Hermione who gets up as she crying with her closed eyes and tears poured with her blushed face. Hermione: Waaaaaaaaahhh aaaaahhhhh!!! Juliet glanced the crying Hermione with worry and sadness. Juliet: (What was going on? She's crying...? It's due the noctural crying, or she suffered of her sickness? No, it's something else... She surely has a nightmare, Hermione had too much suffered due the tragic events with me, she need reconfort and affection after being lived into difficult times.) She hugged Hermione strongly in order to reconforted her. Hermione: Waaaaaaahhh!! Juliet: Hermione, it's over! It's just a nightmare, and these incidents is now over! Please, don't cry Hermione! Hermione: Uwaaaaaan! In the hallway, Romeo and Tybalt are awake after they heared Hermione is crying. Romeo: Brother, what's going on? Tybalt: Apparently, I think someone was crying in the room. Romeo: You think that... Tybalt had open the shoji door from Hermione's room and they have attended this sad scene between the two girls. Hermione: Uwaaaaaahh! Romeo: But it's... Hermione? Tybalt: She's really crying?! Hermione: Whaaaaa! Aaaaaahhhh! Juliet: Stop! That's enough to see you unhappy and crying! I promised you, I'll not abandon you, and I had great trust in you! Please stop crying, Hermione! Hermione: Waaaaaaahhhh!!! *sob* *sob* Her face is red as she's still sick and tears are still steamed on her face, she held Juliet's night pajama. Hermione: Uwaaaaaaaaannn!!! The next day with the rain stopped while the sun and the rainbow are appeared into the blue sky, they are asleep on the futon bed together, Juliet opens her eyes, she looked at Hermione who is still saddened but she is healed from her fever as her face is back normal, she's still in Juliet's arms sadly and opened her eyes. Hermione: Juliet... Juliet: (Hermione is still sad, she withdraws herself and stop smiling since. But yet, she's getting better now because her fever is healed.) The two girls get up and dress, Juliet tries to talk to her to cheer up. Juliet: Hey Hermione, you'd be glad that our next school year in the Heian High School as we are now the second-grade students. We doing the best to study and being later enrolled into the Nara University School and working together with Romeo and Tybalt. What do you say, will it? But Hermione did not answer as she had just finished to get dressed. Juliet: So we go into shopping to see perfumes and jewelry or go to attend beauty contests and the cheerleaders as you loves, eh? But she still did not answer as she put her purple scarf around of her neck. Juliet: *sigh* You still do not want to answer, it's rude for a noblewoman! I propose to go into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop to eating with me. Hermione: .... No, no thanks... I want to be alone. Juliet: No way! I did not let you in this sad state, you should to eaten! Hermione's stomach is growling noisily. Juliet: See, I told you should eat food! You'll get annoyed by hearing the gurgling of your stomach, it does not look like you see it like that! Hermione remains silent. Juliet: *sigh* (Oh man, Hermione is a snobbish and a spoiled brat as she was raised into luxury and carefreeness. She was stubborn, naive and impulsive, sometimes quite immature. But Hermione had good sides, she remains sweet, charismatic and innocent, she's highly protective and caring... Hermione had yet aware that she had done due these incidents after I was into hospital and Hermione is denied by their friends because her immature and egocentric attitude some days ago. Despite their reconciliation, Hermione is still withdraw herself...) She looked at the calendar of the month of April, then she glanced Hermione. Juliet: I had an idea in mind, as it is the holidays in April... So, what do you think, go to the Hanami Festival, all together? I has invited everyone and picnicking, talking together, sing under the cherry blossoms! Hermione turned her head as she is intrigued. Juliet: You can discussed with her friends, and confess your feelings with Tybalt! But Hermione had a blushing face, having heard about her feelings for Tybalt, she acted as a Tsundere with her tight teeth and frowned while the anger veins appears on her head. Hermione: Ugh, what are you doing with my business?! Forget to talk about my feelings towards Lord Tybalt! I had nothing to do with him! He is just my childhood friend, that's all! Juliet looked with a sad expression while her wolf ears are folded, Hermione grabs her shirt collar while the anger veins appears on her head. Hermione: Aaargh stop looked like you going to cry! You should not talk to Lord Tybalt about my love feelings! Juliet: Hey, let off some steam, instead of seeing depressed all the time. Her face blushed while the anger veins is still appears on her head, she shakes Juliet's head. Hermione: Aww damn it, Lord Tybalt is just my childhood friend and not a love interest! So stop to talking about of him, or I'll rip your stupid wolf ears and tail! Without knowing, Romeo has widened eyes and mouth as he attended this scene between Hermione and Juliet. Hermione: Aargh... Ah?! She noticed Romeo and she dropped Juliet after the silent moment. Hermione: Geez are you happy now?! Lord Romeo heard everything! I had nothing to do with Lord Tybalt and he looked a bit like as you! This conversation is soon interrupted when Hermione's stomach is growling noisily, she is very embarrassed as her face is blushed. Juliet: Hi hihi! Hermione, I told you that you're so very hungry. Hermione: Shut up! She pushed Juliet at the wall as she goes for breakfirst, Romeo looked at Hermione who goes to the hallaway for dinner. Romeo: Juliet, did you cheer her up? Juliet: She's just too stubborn to listen, but I proposed to go together into the Hanami Festival and invited everyone. Yet it reacts Hermione and can regain her smile after some days since these incidents since my stay in hospital. The growling stomach was heard, it's come from Romeo. Romeo: Ah sorry, i'm so very hungry! Then the growling comes from Juliet's stomach. Juliet: Aaah me too! We must to go to for eat! In the japanese living room (washitsu style) with a garden outside the hall, Hermione, her parents, Romeo, Juliet and Tybalt are around a kotatsu to eaten their plates of breakfirst. Hermione frowned and eaten quickly her breakfirst, which surprised her parents. Hermione's mother: Amazing! She had found morale and even the appetite, but she looked overjoyed. Hermione was really hungry, just after being healed from fever. She has finally finished to eaten her plate of breakfirst, she lays her chopsticks suddenly on the table, she gets up as she frowned and had eyes closed. Hermione: I've finished, thanks for the meal! She rushed quickly to her room. Hermione's mother: Well, Hermione is eager to go into the Hanami Festival. Juliet: It's normal, it's me who had talked about of the it. Tybalt: (... Hermione has hidden something that she get embarrassed easily. I wondered what Juliet is trying to do? But she probably try to help Hermione to opened her heart...) Later where the Hanami Festival begins at Kyoto, into the Japanese sakura alley with the petals fell and carried away by the wind. Koumori, Rosette, Meg, Jo, Chrno, Sei and Azmaria are reunited. Azmaria: Aaaah, they are beautiful cherry blossoms, you know that I am myself the Shikigami of Spring. The spring season is associated with renewal and beginning. Chrno noticed that Juliet and Romeo are coming to joined them. Chrno: Juliet! Romeo! Heeey! He greeted them by shaking his arm. Juliet: Sorry to be late but Hermione is too stubborn, that delayed us! But look carefully at her pretty outfit especially for the Hanami Festival! She pointed her thumb to show that Hermione was about to coming timidly. All: *blushed* Whoooh... Azmaria: Waaah she is so beautiful! Satella: This allows to seduce Tybalt's heart! Hermione had praying hands, makes her innocent glance with the head a little turned to avoid their looks, a shy and blushed face. She wear a purple furisode-type kimono, with the wings-like wide sleeves, a black obi around her waist, she had pink lipstick on her lips and pink nail polish on her nails. She had also the Natsudori inside of the scabbard attached behind of her black obi. Hermione wears also the same purple scarf around of her neck. Chrno smiled stupidly and a look a little perverse. Chrno: Oooh... Juliet: It was I who had brought this beautiful outfit! *smirked maliciously* Look how she is too adorable when she blushes. Chrno: Hermione. Hermione: *blushed* Yes? He smiled stupidly and a look a little perverse. Chrno: You are superb with your kimono, you can conquer Tybalt's heart. You love him, huh? She get angry and her face is blushed while the anger veins appeard on her head, Hermione acted more as a Tsundere. Hermione: Don't talking with him! I'm not in love with Lord Tybalt and he's my childhood friend, that's all! Juliet: Hey don't be shy Hermione! You're afraid to confess your own feelings with Tybalt! Hermione: Uuh err... Her face is still blushed as she was embarrased about her feelings, then she crossed her arms, closed her eyes and she frowned. Hermione: There's no way to come with you! I want to be alone! Sei: Rosaline, we make efforts with you, we do it to cheer you up! The festival is for you! She turn her back, blushed and frowned. Hermione: If it's about between with me and Lord Tybalt, I refuses! Juliet: Tybalt waiting for you eagerly! It's no way to see you depressed because of these incidents since I has been into hospital, and I understand you was denied by us! Hermione, you must to confess you feelings to think positive! Hermione gasped with her widened eyes and blushed face, then clenched teeth after being embarrassed, she turned her head and closes her pink lips. Later into the Japanese sakura alley with the petals fell and carried away by the wind, when eveyone are gathered by Juliet and the girls as they are at picnics and sits on picnic mats, they warmly welcome Hermione in an attempt to cheer up. Some of them like Cordelia and Regan are wearing the furisode, Antonio, Francisco, Curio, Benvolio are wearing the male traditional kimono. All: Welcome... into the Hanami Festival! A place where we can sing under the cherry blossoms! Francisco is surrounded by the Kitsunes while Curio is surrounded by the Tanukis. Francisco and Curio: Come to play with us Hermione! Among with the Tanukis and the Kitsunes! Hermione remains silent as she shook her head, Curio come near towards her and hold a Japanese sake bottle. Curio: You want to drink the sake with me? But Hermione had kicked at Curio's crotch as a groin attack with ring bell sound effect. Curio: Uugh... He kneeled down as he is paralyzed by pain after receiving this blow. Curio: Uuuggh... Hermione: I did not drink liquor! You're stinking of the Japanese sake. Tybalt: Hermione! You had finally to regain your good mood! You come into the festival, and it's good to see you happy as before! Hermione gasped and blushed suddenly as she has seen Tybalt. Tybalt: Come sit down with me for picnicking together! Everyone have picnicked together and eaten their bentos while the sakura petals fell and flying in the air, Hermione did not touch her food and left embarrassed as she blushed. Hermione: (Why do I have to get involved?) She looked where Francisco and Curio who drink their bottle of Japanese sake together and being happy and they hiccuped. Francisco: Go a good drink of Japanese sake together, my little Tanuki! Curio: *blushed* Hahahahaha! Then she looked at Antonio and Regan together. Antonio: Open you mouth, Regan! Regan: Aaaah... She open the mouth and eaten the piece of tamagoyaki. Hermione turned her head to Meg who hugging Jo and caress with her own cheek on Jo's cheek. Meg: Aaaaaah Jo! Jo: Meg? Hermione: Aah! Azmaria: Joshua, your hair is covered with cherry petals. Then she watched Azmaria who retires the cherry petals from Joshua's hair with her hand. Cordelia: Benvolio, my love... Benvolio: I love you, Cordelia... They kissed together, which embarrassed and blush ever more Hermione as she widened her mouth and eyes. Hermione: (Aaaaahhh!? Why do I have to do something with rose water?! As if I'm going to kiss Lord Tybalt!) Curio and Francisco are drunked by the Japanese sake and their faces are blushed. Curio: Come on my pretty girl that I'll.... *hiccup* make a lovely hug! He grabs Juliet's hand as he was drunked. Francisco: Hey... *hiccup* she's mine Curio! Juliet: Aaah let me go! You're drunked! Romeo hitted Curio with a wooden stick angrily. Romeo: Hey! Stay away from Juliet! You dare to flirt her?! Bastard! Rosette pinches Chrno's cheek. Chrno: Aaaaah do not pinch my cheek! Rosette: Hahahaha my little Chrno, I love you! She kissed Chrno. Hermione: (Aaaaaaah I want to run away! It's no way to interfered in the matters of heart and shows my feelings to Tybalt in front of them! What am I... going to do?!) She had seen the Tanuki alone and set aside. Hermione: (A Tanuki? and if I use it to take my appearance and allows to flee?) She grabs the Tanuki's head with her hand and then glared at it. Hermione: Hey! You gotta pretend to me, okay? Hermione's parents are coming. Hermione's father: Hello! You are all there, even Hermione! Hermione's mother: Sorry to be late, but there was a problem with the Tanukis, that delayed us. Hermione's father: We're sorry, Hermione does not get bored without our presences? Hermione: *blushed* No, but i'm pleased to coming into the Hanami Festival. Tybalt glanced Hermione who is shy and be embarrassed, Juliet was watching this scene. Tybalt: Are you shy with me Hermione, about your feelings? Why do not you talk about it? Are you afraid? I would not say anything, it's a little secret between us... Juliet: (Will you finally reveal your feelings? Be honest with us.) Tybalt come near towards Hermione, he take the chin to trying of seduce her and kissed on her forehead, it was revealed into the puff of smoke that the Hermione is actually a Tanuki who is disguised as herself. Tybalt: Huh?! Juliet: What?! It's a Tanuki disguised?! Who are she?! Don't tell me she... Meanwhile Japanese sakura alley, the true Hermione is about to escape from them while Juliet runs. Hermione: *pant* *pant* *pant* Juliet: Hermioneee!! She turns her head with a shocking face with comical way as she noticed that Juliet held her peach skirt and tries to pursue Hermione. Hermione: Aah?! Juliet: Hermione! Damn it, why did you run away?! She throw her shurikens towards Juliet. Hermione: Leave me alone! Juliet dodged these shurikens, Romeo joined Juliet and tries also to catch Hermione. Juliet: Romeo?! Romeo: Juliet. Actually, Hermione was trying to hide her feelings for Tybalt? I should have understood you from the beginning! Hermione, you love him?! Hermione: You're wrong! I have nothing to do with Lord Tybalt and I am not in love with him! We are just childhood friends! (Lord Tybalt has some similarities with Lord Romeo and he's look alike to him.) Some flashbacks from her previous incarnation 400 years ago appears into her mind, where Hermione met Romeo as her former fiancee, he hold her hand. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (I remembered the first time I met and betrothed to Lord Romeo, I was very happy and even in love with him.) Another flashback where Romeo then he is severely reprimanded by his father, Hermione entered into the hall and saves him. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (I even saved Romeo from this punishment when he had just missed this meeting with me, while Montague severely punished him.) And the last flashback where Romeo and Hermione are walking, she run away by crying after Romeo telling the truth and showed the handkerchief embroidered by Juliet. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (And that's when he breaks his engagement with me, and confessing that he loves Juliet, I was saddned.) End of the flashbacks, Hermione is still run away from Romeo and Juliet. Hermione: (I... I...) Juliet jumped over from Hermione and landed in front of her. Hermione: *gasped* She grabs her purple scarf and made an headbutt at Hermione's head. Hermione: Oow! Juliet: Hermione, be honest with me about your feelings towards Tybalt! I know of involved the matters of heart is bad, but say what you really have on your heart! It's for you that I was doing! Hermione closed her eyes firmly and frowned, while her face is blushed. Hermione: Never! I never have any love affairs towards Lord Tybalt! It's just because it looked like Lord Romeo, and he's my childhood friend since 10 years ago! Juliet: (I must to forced Hermione to reveal her feelings.) So in that case, if you're not really in love with Tybalt... Hermione: *blushed and widened* No you can't!! Juliet: *smirked and eyes closed* His heart was mine! She unsheathed her Natsudori from the scabbard with an anger way. Hermione: I said no!!! She is irritated and tried to attacking Juliet with her ninja blade, while she dodged from the blade blows. Hermione: I said noooo!!! Stoooop!!! Romeo: Hermione calm... She had knocked Romeo to prevent him to learned about her feelings for Tybalt, he will eventually crumbled to the ground. Juliet: Romeo! Bastard what you done to him, Hermione?! Hermione grabs her shirt collar and threatened her with the ninja blade. Hermione: It's for his sake that I knocked him out! Nobody comes near towards Lord Tybalt! Those who harm him, I would not hesitate to kill them to protect him! Unknowingly, behind Juliet, she has secretly register with her Summoning Smartphone about Hermione's feelings for Tybalt. Juliet: *smirked* You finally revealed your feelings towards Tybalt. Come on, confess that you love him, Hermione... Hermione's face is blushed intensely, she frowned again as she got angry. Hermione: Aargh goddamnit! You should not laughed at me! It's just I was afraid to reveal my feelings in front of everyone and mainly Lord Tybalt! I am very distant towards him, he looked very much like Lord Romeo as he was his half older brother!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Next Generation Arc